Escape of the Ogres
by naughty little munchkin
Summary: What if Ella never made it to the third night of the ball? What if Char never discovered Lela's true identity? And what if Hattie managed to get her pudgy hands on some certain elvish mushrooms...? The 'what if' tale with all your fav characters and more!
1. Captured

**A/N: **My, my, my – aren't you a brave soul for reading my first EE fanfic attempt :) I've been thinking about this idea for days now and have finally decided to give it a shot. Basically, this is a 'what if' story… the ending changed… actually, stretching the ending on is more like it. I'd love to get everyone's advice, opinions and feedback so a review would be much appreciated! Thanks so much.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters (i.e. Ella, Prince Char, Hattie etc) don't belong to me and never will. Oh, and that little passage down there, is not mine either. It's from chapter 28. All these are creations of the esteemed Gail Carson Levine. But those that aren't familiar to you, as well as the general plot is mine and belong to me. So please don't copy!

----------

**An Ella Enchanted Fanfic: Escape of the Ogres**

by:_ naughty little munchkin_

**Chapter 1: Captured**

This story begins in the middle of Chapter 28. I will say no more on what to expect now, but here's the previous passage of the chapter to get you started…

----------

In the afternoon, I slipped out of the manor to the greenhouse near the menagerie. There I picked daisies and wove the flowers into a garland to replace Lucinda's tiara. If I was to stay at the ball after midnight, I couldn't wear Lucinda's jewels.

My gown for the last ball was my favourite: white, with a low neckline edged in lace. The skirt parted in front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In back, my skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed into the graceful sweep of my train.

I faced myself in the mirror and began to set the garland in my hair, but Mandy stopped me.

"Here's something better, love." She handed me two packages wrapped in tissue paper. "Open them."

They were a tiara of woven silver leaves and a silver chain on which hung an aster made of lapis.

"Oh, Mandy!"

"I bought them at the market. They won't disappear at midnight." She placed the tiara on my head and fastened the chain around my neck. "You make them beautiful, sweet."

I looked in the mirror. Mandy's selections added something that Lucinda's creations hadn't – just right for my gown and just right for me.

----------

This is where my story begins…

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, sweet?" Mandy asked me solemnly. "Your heart will only break again. Do you really think it's worth the pain?"

I felt my lip tremble. "It's worth it, Mandy. You couldn't possibly know how much." My voice was nothing more than a whisper. I feared that if I raised it any louder, the tears I had been fighting to hold back would flow. "Even if it's only to see and hear him for one night more, even if he won't know who I am, I _have _to. Just this one last time."

A strange look crossed her face. I was startled to see tears glistening in her eyes. "Very well then, Lady," she said in a strangled sort of voice. I frowned at her in surprise, but then she rushed forward to engulf me in a fierce hug. "Take care of yourself. And be careful." She stepped away and held me at arm's length. With a jolt, I realised the look in her eyes was one of pride.

"You are beautiful, sweet. Just like your mother in every way. The very image of her."

I was stunned. Mother had been beautiful, kind and witty. She always managed to charm everyone who knew her. I knew that I wasn't even half of those things, but it meant a lot all the same. My eyes filled with tears. I forced a shaky smile to my lips and hugged Mandy again.

Meanwhile, Lucinda had been standing off to one side, silently watching our exchange. Eventually she stepped forward. She now looked almost exactly as I had first seen her at the giants' wedding, except for the rather noticeable mole next to her nose – although it was much smaller now.

"My dear child, I know that tonight is the final night of the ball, and that you will not have any need of me after this; so instead I would like to give you a parting gift to remember me by."

The smile froze on my lips.

"Have you forgotten already, halfwit?" Mandy shrieked before I could say a word. "Remember your promise? _No–big–magic_!"

I was scared by the sharp look of undisguised fear in her eyes. I had never seen Mandy frightened before. She was the bravest person I knew. That one moment scared me more than ever.

Lucinda looked startled for a moment before giving a twinkling laugh, making Mandy's scowl deepen. "Oh no; no, no, no! Of course I haven't forgotten. Would you have let me do that so soon?"

Mandy grunted, but she still didn't look convinced.

Lucinda turned back to me. "I only wanted to give you this, my dear."

She held out to me a small silver ring, engraved with the patterns of maple leaves twining around each other. They appeared to be inlaid with precious white gold! I took the ring in wonder, marvelling at the beauty of such extraordinary craftsmanship. Its fine make reminded me of my Agulen wolf.

"It was originally crafted in the Gnome Caverns, but I have placed a small enchantment on it to make it a little more… interesting."

I stopped at her words. I would be forever wary of Lucinda, even if she _had_ renounced big magic forever. I still thought that some things about her could never be changed, whatever she said – especially her naïve foolishness.

"What did you do to it?" I asked slowly, fighting to keep the tremor from my voice.

"Oh, nothing big, of course," she said hastily, catching the look on my face and Mandy's ferocious glare.

"Then what did you do?" Mandy growled.

"The ring will grant the owner alone three wishes. But only small wishes though. It is only small magic after all," Lucinda added quickly as Mandy swelled up like a bullfrog. "As long as the ring is slipped on your finger, you can wish for whatever it will allow you. Just keep in mind that you only have three and you must speak them aloud."

A fairy trifle. Thankfully, that's all it was. But instead of feeling happy and grateful, my heart filled with sorrow. I only had two wishes after all, and neither was small: the first was to be free from this wretched curse. And the second? To marry Char, my only love.

But instead I said hoarsely, "Thank you, Lucinda. It means a lot to me."

The fairy beamed with pride, apparently oblivious of my lack of enthusiasm for her gift. But Mandy seemed aware of my thoughts and she looked at me sympathetically.

A hand suddenly touched me on the shoulder. "Lady, the night wears on," the coachman said with a pointed look.

I nodded, surprised at his concern. After all, he was only a large white rat under a spell. But I still saw that he did indeed speak the truth and so I climbed into the enchanted carriage, aided by one of the lizard footmen with a dashing smile. I couldn't help staring at him in amazement as he helped me up.

Finally seated inside, I waved frantically back at the two figures – one plump and the other thin – until we passed through the gates and they disappeared from my sight.

----------

It was not far to the castle, but the silence still offered time for much thought. After tonight I would never see Char again, except at a distance and in my dirty servant's garb if he chanced to pass through the streets of Frell.

But it was for the best this way. It had to be. I was cursed and he would be too if he knew who Lela really was. It was much better like this. Yet, why did my heart feel as if it was ripping itself in two? Screaming silently in agony to me that what I was doing was horribly wrong? Perhaps Mandy was right. Maybe it wasn't worth breaking it again. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. No, as soon as the ball ended tonight, my heart would break every single moment until the day I died. One more time was nothing when compared to that fate.

I could see his face floating in front of me: his sweet smile, the warmth to his eyes, his soft tawny curls. But I especially loved the light dusting of freckles across his nose. I grinned. Somehow they only served to make him seem all that more adorable.

But the smile vanished from my face and Char's image disappeared. The pain of loss was almost unbearable.

Suddenly I felt rage flare up inside me, shocking me. Damn Lucinda and her wretched curse! Something close to hatred stirred within me. But as suddenly as it had come, it died. No, I could not hate her, but the damage was done. The moment the curse was laid, she had destroyed all my chances for happiness. I hoped she felt guilty. The fairy had ruined my life forever. A small reasonable part of me knew that she did indeed feel a terrible remorse for what she had done to me, and to so many others. But it was a poor consolation. I would live with the curse forever until my dying day. Guilt could eventually abate with time or be ignored.

The curse could never be ignored.

I heard a faint noise come from outside and glanced out of the pumpkin carriage's window. The evening was cloudy and the moon had hidden itself, leaving the streets of Frell in complete darkness. There were lights from candles or oil lamps stationed in some house windows, but other than that it was pitch black.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back against the velvet seat. I would not be gloomy or miserable tonight. What poor company I would be to Char. I couldn't let his last impressions of Lady Lela be displeasing. No, instead I would pretend to be happy and try to forget my misery. It was my last night with Char and it should be enjoyed while it lasted.

I suddenly heard the noise again and this time I leaned fully out of the window, frowning into the darkness. It had been louder this time. And although I was sure I was quite mistaken, it had sounded a lot like a grunt.

I was squinting out of the window looking for the source of the noise, when the sweetest voice I had ever heard floated over to me from within the shadows:

"I can take the curse away from you, Ella dear. Lucinda the fairy is with us and she has seen sense and wants to end your suffering. You will be free from the gift she first bestowed upon you."

The end of the curse? Immediately I was filled with intense excitement. A dopey grin of joyousness spread across my face. Yet even through my ecstatic haze, I was a little confused. Just who exactly was _us_? But all thoughts flew out of my head as the heavenly voice spoke again:

"The prince of your heart is also here. He knows that you are really the Lady Lela of Bast and knows all about your curse. He wants to speak with you. Come out of the carriage and you can marry your prince, free from any danger."

That was it. Before I had even given a thought as to what on earth I was doing, I had yelled out "Stop!" to the coachman and leapt out of the carriage before it had even completely come to a halt. It was one of the few orders in my life that I was eager to obey, which made me react all the more faster.

"Char? Lucinda?" I called out eagerly to the night. "I'm so sorry that I had to lie to you Char, but – "

I finished instead with a scream as a pair of big, strong and hairy arms grabbed me instead of Char's desired embrace. I was slung roughly over the creature's hairy shoulders like a sack of potatoes and he carried me off, running down through the darkened streets of Frell. There was the sound of grunting coming from all around me and the sudden realisation kicked me soundly in the stomach: Char wasn't here. He was at the ball and dancing with hundreds of eligible young maidens. But I would never join them – I had been captured by ogres.

"Put me down and let me go," I said in my best Ogrese. If it had worked once, it would work again. But the ogre that carried me paid no attention to my commands. It looked as if he had not even heard me. I would have to speak louder. "It has been a long journey and you are so very tired. All you want to do is lie down on the comfortable ground and go to sleep. I am so heavy that you cannot carry me any further tonight. It would be best to let me go. I am very small and scrawny. I would not fill you up."

My voice was louder but it had also sounded a little hoarse from the fear that had coated my throat. Nevertheless, I was still sure that it would work. But the ogre still ran on, acting as if I had not said word! I was well and truly frightened now. What was going on? Why didn't they listen to me? And how did these ogres get inside Frell?

I could see the large, vague shapes of the other ogres running beside the one that carried me in the darkness. Swallowing nervously, I tried to persuade them instead.

"The one that carries me is very greedy. He doesn't want to share me with you. Instead he plans to eat me tonight when you are all sleeping and you will go hungry in the morning. The only way to stop him eating me all by himself is to fight him."

But the ogres paid me no attention either and kept on running! What was going on? I tried a different tactic: I kicked and rained blows upon the ogre, crying out in rage and frustration; but he simply shifted me to a more comfortable place on his shoulder and said, "Stop and be quiet!" with a loud voice in Kyrrian.

Immediately my limbs and voice slackened and I lay like a limp rag doll on his shoulders. They kept moving steadily throughout the streets of Frell. I felt despair rise up inside me. I would never see Char again. How I longed to escape! But I couldn't.

I was a prisoner.

----------

**2nd A/N: **Okay, so what did you think? I did originally have another one, but seriously only a quarter of this length! I couldn't stand it so I elaborated a lot :) This I hope was sufficient enough (and a much better) introduction of how I'm going to take this. Hope to hear from you with your opinions, comments and constructive criticism. Also, let me know if there are any spelling/grammatical errors in it. I'm always seeking to improve :) Oh, and also looking for better title suggestions as well. Thanks!


	2. Blast From the Past

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated for ages! Been a bit preoccupied with all this schoolwork and stuff. But here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and to all those people who decided to guess what was happening, you were all exactly right! lol! I was HOPING someone would guess :) Well done.

----------

**Chapter 2: Blast from the Past**

I must have fallen asleep somehow because a sharp and painful jab in my side suddenly woke me up.

"Wake up, breakfast," a horribly familiar voice crooned in my ear.

I froze. Oh no. It couldn't be.

I tried to jump to my feet, ready to run as fast as I could, but to my horror I found that I was tightly bound with rough scratchy ropes. I struggled helplessly against my bonds and tried to scream for help, only to find that I was gagged as well.

SEEf's ugly, hairy face leered down at me and he laughed coarsely as he watched me shrink as low to the ground as I could. The ogre then reached out and stroked my cheek with a hairy finger, his beady eyes gleaming with a gloating triumph.

"Remember me?" he asked with a nasty smile that revealed his pointy yellow teeth.

'What? How?' I tried to ask, but it came out as a muffled sound of protest instead, which sent the other ogres around me into gales of crude laughter.

"Not going to speak to us?" SEEf taunted with a mocking smile. "Come now, surely you are not going to deprive us of your sweet tones, are you?"

But I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle further. Instead I gave him a cool stare, despite my heart racing at the speed of a galloping centaur.

SEEf pretended to wipe away a tear of laughter, but still the nasty look remained. I felt a flicker of fear leap inside of me. This time I could not defend myself. I was helpless and at their mercy. Sooner or later I would be eaten.

He stared me straight in the eye and his grin grew wider, stretching from ear to ear. "You cannot hide anything from me, my dear. I know all your secrets, all your wishes… and all your desires."

My gaze did not waver in the slightest at his words, but a pang of sorrow still stabbed me in the chest. I would never see Char again, never tell him that I loved him just as much, if not more than he loves me. Or used to love me.

"But I can see the question that you are just dying to ask," SEEf continued with a malicious grin, interrupting my rueful thoughts.

I did not miss his emphasis on 'dying'.

I tried not to react, but the ogre must have seen something waver in my eyes for he broke out into nasty laughter again.

"We have no one but your delightful young prince to thank for our escape," SEEf then said after he stopped laughing, although the ferocious grin never left his face. He beckoned to one of the ogres behind him, who came up and handed him something. SEEf then held out the objects to me on his filthy palm. They each looked like a combination of mud, twigs and leaves – all rolled together into two large and disgusting balls of muck. My heart sank as I remembered when Char and his retinue of knights first saved me from the ogre band. They had put wax in their ears so that they could not hear the ogres' smooth, sweet and compelling voices.

SEEf grinned at my look of realisation and started to toss them up and down, his beady eyes all the while never leaving my face.

"We are not stupid creatures, my dear," he said quietly, his grin fading. He looked faintly angry. "One of the guards had brought kegs of ale. Foolishly they drank and laughed while we watched and waited in our prison. In their state, it didn't take much of an effort to convince them to raise the gate to our hut so we could escape." He rubbed his fat, hairy stomach suggestively, a wicked gleam to his eye. "They were sweeter than what I am used to, but delicious all the same."

I stared at him in horror, feeling more than just a little sick. They had eaten the guards. My stomach flipped on its side. I hoped that they hadn't come across Simon. The parrot cages were very close to the ogre huts. _Please no, _I prayed desperately.

"And so, here we are," he said with a shrug of his massive shoulders. He reached out again to roughly caress my cheek. "I am going to enjoy eating you," he crooned with a lazy smile. My heart's pulse quickened with fear. He was so close that his rancid breath washed over me like a heat wave, but I was too frightened to gag. "I promise that I will relish every single, delicious moment."

His mouth was slightly open so I could see his pointy yellow teeth glistening with drool.

"Revenge is sweet, or perhaps savoury," he said with a soft yet evil laugh that chilled me to the bone. "As soon as I find out I will tell you."

"Father," suddenly one of the other ogres spoke up in Ogrese. His gruff voice seemed to be laced with a warning tone, although I couldn't be sure.

SEEf looked more than just a little annoyed at this interruption and with a snarl, he spun to face him. A droplet of slaver flicked from his mouth and landed on my forehead. It burned my skin and I wriggled a little in pain.

"What?" he snapped, glaring fiercely at the ogre that had spoken. I frowned. He seemed vaguely familiar.

The ogre stood his ground under SEEf's deadly look, but I noticed a muscle in his eyelid twitching slightly with unease. "Remember what we discussed and agreed upon?" He stressed the word 'agreed' ever so slightly. "You've had your fun, but I think TShNOO won't be happy if you disobey him," he added pointedly.

TShNOO? It sounded like someone had sneezed.

"He said he wanted her alive and unharmed," the young ogre continued. "You heard him yourself, and I doubt that you could have forgotten so soon. By now he will have reached the Fens and is waiting for us to arrive with her."

All at once I realised who the ogre was. It was NiSSh, the one that had wanted to keep me for a pet, and the only one that had showed me some kindness, even if he had agreed to eat me in the end. It had been more than a year since I had seen him last. He had grown much bigger and the black hair on his face had sprouted into thick black clumps like the rest of them. He had grown uglier too.

SEEf scowled at him in annoyance. "I had no intention of disobeying him."

I did not believe him for a second, and apparently NiSSh didn't either, judging from the look in his eye. I didn't want to feel grateful to an ogre, but I couldn't help it. If he hadn't intervened, I was willing to wager that a nice big chunk of my thigh would have been missing by now.

"I was merely scaring her a little." SEEf shot me a poisonous look. "It's nowhere near what she deserves for tricking and capturing us with her filthy prince and his knights."

"Perhaps," NiSSh said, throwing me a calm, passive glance. He seemed unperturbed by what I had done to them all. "But we have our orders. If we don't follow them… well, I don't know about you, but I for one wouldn't want to have TShNOO angry at _me_."

There were grunts of agreement from the other ogres and I felt my spirits lift. It suddenly looked that I would still be alive for a little while longer yet. I wondered who this TShNOO was to have such power over them.

"Fine," SEEf growled. "We move out now. The Fens is still far."

SEEf began to hoist me up onto his shoulders, but was suddenly stopped by NiSSh.

"You have been carrying her all night long, Father. Let me take her to ease your burden," he said lightly, his voice sounding as if that was all he meant; but the look in his beady eyes plainly said that he didn't trust SEEf in the slightest. It looked like SEEf was about to argue with him, but noting all the other ogres watching him, he closed his mouth and nodded. He watched NiSSh sling me around his shoulders with a surly look.

"Move out!" SEEf growled again and they set off at a fast pace across the grassy meadow. I was safe for now, but once we reached the Fens… I shuddered to think what would happen and prayed that we would not reach it any time soon.


	3. Into the Ogres' Lair

**A/N: **Hey, back again. Wow, I'm so, so sorry for leaving updating this for so long. I guess all I can do is TRY to be more regular and prompt...

And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my wonderfully, fantastic and supportive reviewers. Your advice and all have been absolutely superb and I find it all very encouraging. You all know who you are :)

Anyway, here's a fairly lengthy chapter to get you going. I've used it to get Ella's state of mind into perspective, plus the title gives a little more clue :) Enjoy!

----------

**Chapter 3: Into the Ogres' Lair**

We travelled all through the day without any stop for rest. The hot sun beat down like fire upon my unprotected head and face. I could feel my cheeks blistering beneath its intense glare and I knew that I was getting badly sunburned. I had had no food since yesterday afternoon and I was growing very dizzy and light-headed. My mouth was dry and salty from the lack of water. But I could do nothing in my current predicament except watch the landscape fly by.

The ropes that bound me were still as tight as they had been that morning. My wrists were raw and bleeding from where my bindings had continuously rubbed against my skin. When I tried to move, my wrists stung like a swarm of hornets had ravaged them.

No one spoke in the long trek across Kyrria, the air filled only with sounds of the ogres' deep grunts of exertion as they pushed themselves onwards. I was mildly confused. What could possibly be rushing them so? But then I remembered that they had broken out of the royal menagerie, eating the guards in the process. Surely King Jerrold would have sent his knights out after them, intent on revenge. I hoped so.

With each long stride NiSSh took, my heart grew heavier with dread. We were travelling at a pace that could have rivaled a spirited gazelle, racing across the plains – perhaps even faster. I tried not to think about what would happen when we finally reached the Fens, but it grew increasingly difficult as the fact that we were quickly drawing nearer kept slapping me full in the face like a windy blast.

I had tried to think about any possible way of escape, but none came. All my ideas were irrational and hopeless. I couldn't even untie the ropes that bound me, even though I struggled with them all the way, despite the pain. NiSSh's grip was also firm and strong. Unless the unthinkable happened where he put me down and loosened my bindings, prospects of escape were very slim. And there were also at least ten other ogres, not including SEEf and NiSSh, who could outrun me with no trouble at all, especially in my weakened state. If I weren't so hungry or thirsty I would have wept.

I tried to console myself by thinking of something cheerful. Char's face I firmly ignored as he resurfaced, smiling, in my thoughts. The bittersweet memory of him did nothing except make me feel sad, causing a terrible and painful twisting of my heart. He and I could never be together, even if ogres hadn't captured me. Tears pricked my eyes but I blinked them back. It was too hard to bear.

Finally, although after much effort, managing to push aside my sorrow and sense of loss, my thoughts turned to Mandy. By now she _surely_ would have noticed my absence and, at this very minute, was trying to rescue me. My face then fell. But she didn't know where I was! Much less that I had been captured by a band of hungry ogres, and being spirited away to the Fens. But then again, she was a fairy. My fairy godmother. A single hot tear spilled out down my cheek. But she wouldn't use her fairy magic to find me. Mandy would _never_ use big magic. Not even for me. I would have to escape all by myself. Although _how_ was still a mystery to me.

The ogres ran on and on until the sun was behind us in the west and sinking low to the ground. It was at this point that I noticed some subtle changes to our surroundings that made my blood run cold: piles of bones.

At first there were a few dotted here and there, almost randomly. But soon I could see them at every angle I could turn my head. A sudden image of the pony Slannen and the elves had lent to me last year emerged in my mind. I could not suppress a shudder at the pile of bones the ogres had reduced it to. We were nearing the Fens.

Suddenly I noticed with horror that SEEf was now running right beside me. His eyes bore hungrily into mine. I was taken aback at the ferocity of his gaze.

"Not long now," he crooned softly into my ear and licked his lips suggestively. My blood froze in my veins and I trembled. I did not doubt his meaning for a moment.

I felt NiSSh shift slightly beneath me as he turned to look at SEEf, but the ogre had dropped behind us, although I could still feel his beady eyes boring into my back.

"Are you all right?" NiSSh suddenly asked me.

I was so shocked that I didn't move. What did he just say? Was an ogre concerned for my wellbeing? Ha. More likely he was worried that I will manage to make myself too stringy by exercising my muscles. I could have laughed out loud at the irony of it all. I wanted to reply, 'Oh, why yes, I'm quite fine. At least as well as I can be when I know that I'm going to become the main course on the dinner menu tonight'. But gagged as I was, I simply nodded.

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad. You'll see," he replied. I thought I heard a tinge of sympathy in his voice. But that was easy enough for him to say. After all, he wasn't the one about to be eaten.

The soft green grass was soon replaced by hard red earth and large stone boulders dotted the landscape. A little later, the ogre band suddenly started to descend a rocky incline into what looked to be a very large canyon. My head shook loosely up and down with NiSSh's movement as he moved down the path. I felt like a limp rag doll, completely helpless.

At last, I felt the ground level out beneath us. I relaxed a little, but then every fibre of my body tensed when NiSSh then said, "Welcome to the Fens, Ella."

We had arrived.

----------

I could not stop shaking as NiSSh carried me further into the canyon. It was incredibly dark and my dress was not designed to keep the wearer warm. I could not help but feel upset at the state of my favourite of Mother's gowns. It was completely ruined. The once white fabric was stained and grubby, and the hem was badly ripped, fluttering in tatters around my feet. By some miracle though, my feet still wore both of my glass slippers. A deeply ironic smile crept slowly across my face. I was suddenly overcome with a mad desire to laugh wildly. Here I was, in the middle of ogre-country, and worrying about the state of my clothes! Perhaps I really _was_ succumbing to madness.

I suddenly wrinkled my nose, trying not to gag. A horrible rotten stench filled the air, but I then realised that this smell had been present ever since the ogres had captured me – now it had intensified tenfold. My heart jolted inside my chest, pulsing madly with uncontrollable fear. The terrible ogre stench could only mean one thing…

But despite myself I was curious. I squinted into the darkness, trying to look around at my new surroundings. I had never before heard of anyone who had ventured into ogre country and had lived to tell the tale. Ogres were extremely dangerous creatures and to wander in areas where many of them dwelled, namely the Fens, was completely suicidal. Only someone with a longing for death could be found in ogre country – and yet here I was. Still, I did not know what to expect.

As I continued to peer through the murky gloom, I gradually became aware of large dark shapes in the cliff face. All at once I realised that they were caves. Ogre dens.

_Oh, really. Did you honestly expect them to live in tents or wooden cottages with quaint little rose gardens? _I thought to myself scornfully, only half-aware that my fear was making me irritable.

New grunts and snarls now filled the air around me, mingling with the sound of Ogrese being spoken, but I was still too far away to hear clearly what was being said. I tensed as we passed the first of the ogres. From what I could see of their frightful faces in the dark, they were gazing at me with famished hunger. Their beady eyes bore hungrily into my skin. I was sickeningly reminded of SEEf.

I became conscious of yet more and more ogres coming to gather around us, watching our slow progress through the crowd.

"Fresh meat," I heard one sigh in Ogrese somewhere to my left. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled uncomfortably. "Fresh and tender meat at last."

"But it is such a skinny little thing," I heard another say grudgingly in reply. "There is not enough meat on its bones to feed us all."

My hopes rose a little. Perhaps they would all share the same view as that ogre and not bother with eating me at all.

"Not all of us," the first ogre said again, "but I intend to be one of those fed."

My hopes died.

I squeaked as I suddenly saw one of the ogres reaching out towards me. Quickly I shut my eyes, not wanting to witness my inevitable fate.

"No!" NiSSh said suddenly and abruptly stopped. He turned to face most of the ogres that crowded around. They quieted their grumbling almost immediately. I was amazed. "She is not for eating just yet. We are taking her to see TShNOO, on his orders. Any who interfere will answer to him."

Again I was fascinated by the power of this TShNOO over them all. At NiSSh's words they obediently stepped backwards, allowing us an easy path through the middle. Who could he be? Their leader perhaps? I would find out soon enough.

Still NiSSh carried me through the crowd of gathering ogres. I was alarmed. There were so many of them! Never had I seen so many ogres together in my whole life. I wondered if Char and the knights were aware of their numbers. For Kyrria's sake I hoped so.

I then realised that we had come to a halt. A sudden hush descended upon the ogres and the night was completely silent. Immediately my heart began its frantic pounding once more. I felt myself being carefully lowered to the ground, and despite my fear, I was thankful that he did not simply throw me down. I tried to swivel my head to see what was going on, but the dark along with my tight bindings prevented it. I winced as the ropes pressed into the raw welts of my skin.

"This is the girl?" a deep voice grunted in Ogrese.

"Yes. We brought her just as you ordered," I heard NiSSh reply.

Silence followed and I wondered what was going on. I wished I could see what was happening.

"Turn her over," the ogre ordered suddenly. I froze as I remembered that ogres could read thoughts. I would have to be careful of what I was thinking. Or maybe I should just stop thinking completely. Was that even possible?

NiSSh unceremoniously rolled me over and I stared up with frightened eyes at the huge dark shape that towered over me. Immediately I knew that this must be TShNOO. And that he was the leader of the ogres.

"Ogre-tamer they call her?" he asked NiSSh derisively, who I saw nod in reply.

I could practically feel the coldness of his eyes tearing open my skin, just as I knew his and many other ogres' teeth would be doing so shortly. I braced myself.

But suddenly, and completely to my surprise, the ogre named TShNOO began to laugh! It was more of a wheezing sort of grunting, but definitely a laugh. I wondered what was so funny.

"Ah, this human is a funny one," he said in amusement and he looked like he was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Despite my hopeless position, I couldn't help but feel indignant at being laughed at by an ogre. "We will have much fun with her yet, I see. Take her away."

NiSSh carefully picked me up off the ground and bore me away, myself feeling shocked and confused. Was I to be eaten or not? Was this the usual behaviour? What was going on?

But I knew one thing for sure – no matter what happened next, I was definitely not looking forward to it.


	4. A Strange Opportunity

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating. Wow, it was definitely a long time _this_ time, wasn't it? Oh well, semester one has just ended, however, so now I've got plenty of time to write! Yay! Hang on… didn't I say something like that before? Uh oh :)

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating. Wow, it was definitely a long time time, wasn't it? Oh well, semester one has just ended, however, so now I've got plenty of time to write! Yay! Hang on… didn't I say something like that before? Uh oh :) 

Also, finally solved bold / italics problem! What a relief! So yeah, you guys can enjoy those now. And I'm also going to start thanking people personally for their reviews – starting with this chapter. So everyone who reviews this chapter will get a nice, cute thank you message :) Thanks to all my wonderful, _fantastic_ reviewers – you guys so rock! Every single one of you has been so encouraging and I hope you have time to come back and read this next installment :P

Once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you like where I'm taking it…

----------

**Chapter 4: A Strange Opportunity**

NiSSh carried me to a cave. It was cold and dry, and the air incredibly stale. I was practically wheezing through the filthy gag, my lungs desperate for fresh air.

He deposited me gently upon the floor and left me alone in the darkness. Just as I was beginning to feel as if I would pass out, NiSSh returned, carrying an armful of things. The smell of dried blood made my stomach churn, hungry though I was. I was overcome with the urge to retch. I thanked heaven that I had not eaten recently.

"I will untie you," he then said at last, "but you cannot use our language against us."

I nodded quickly, accepting the order. I was too ecstatic that I was to finally be rid of these wretched bindings to care about a command that only doomed me further into imprisonment.

I heard him step forward and felt his hands untying me. At last the ropes fell away and I gratefully relaxed, only to find to my horror that I was stuck in my tied up position! Experimenting, I flexed my hand muscles and felt my fingers move a little. My stiff body protested and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan through the gag. I then felt the binding of my mouth come away and I gasped gratefully for more air, trying in vain to ignore the ogre stench that mingled with the metallic smell of blood.

"I will leave you now," NiSSh then said. "I have brought you some food and water to ease your hunger. I will come back in the morning." And with that, he left me lying on the floor of the cave. There was a loud grinding sound and then silence. I was completely alone.

Bit by agonising bit, I forced my aching muscles to move. Stuck in my bound position for so long, they tingled uncomfortably and were unbearably sore. With another groan, I reached over to gently massage my legs, taking off my somewhat gritty-feeling glass slippers to relieve my feet.

The cave, or den, or whatever it was, was so dark that I could barely see my fingers wiggle in front of my face. I forced myself to stand, shaking on unstable legs, and shuffled across the floor. My outstretched fingers quickly came into contact with the hard and flinty cave wall. Using it as a guide I explored my prison.

It was very small I soon realised. The air was very cold, but not moist, and I shivered in my ragged, dirty gown. I tried not to panic at the air's growing staleness. Suddenly, the wall I ran my hand across curved inwards towards me. I tried to examine it closer. It was slightly smoother than the rest of the cave and… _harder_ almost. Then I realised sourly that it was a large boulder blocking the cave's entrance, preventing my escape. I tried to move it, but it was too heavy and I was very weak and tired from the lack of food. A breath of coolness washed over my ankle, making me bend down in curiosity. It was a gap to the outside! Quickly I pressed my face closely against it and took deep gulps of the fresh air. But catching a whiff of the familiar ogre stench, I jerked my head back in horror and gagged. It was absolutely disgusting! I looked back into the darkness of the cave. But as long as I was their prisoner I would have to bear it.

Suddenly aware of my growling stomach, my thoughts turned to the food NiSSh had brought. I crawled on my hands and knees across the floor, until I bumped into them. Water sloshed onto the front of my dress, as I nearly knocked it over, making me jump in fright as I felt wetness soak through the thin material. Quickly, I scooped handful after handful of delightfully cool water into my parched mouth, over and over until I was gasping for air. At that moment, it was the most delicious water I had ever tasted.

I then tended to the food. I could not see what NiSSh had brought me, but my nose told me that it was definitely some sort of meat. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I picked it up and brought it closer to my face. I couldn't eat it. It felt dry and tough, and the smell of blood was making me insanely dizzy. No matter how hungry I was, I could not stomach that poison.

As I sat there wondering what to do, a sudden wave of fatigue swept over me, making my body feel weak and shaky. My eyelids drooped like stones dropped into water. Feeling so constantly afraid had left me with an intense headache. I was so tired… Finally, I curled up on the hard, cold floor and drifted off into a restless sleep.

It was still unbelievingly dark when I awoke, but I could tell that it was indeed morning. A little of the sun's light shone into the cave through the gap to the outside.

I splashed a little water on my face and drank some. My stomach whined at me again. I winced as I rubbed it. There were now painful cramps twisting my insides. I needed some decent food soon.

My head pounded and I brought my hand up to rub my forehead when something hard brushed against my skin. I jerked my hand away in surprise and looked down. I gaped in astonishment. Of course! How could I have forgotten Lucinda's ring? A wide smile crept across my face. Thank you, Lucinda! This could very well be my chance to escape.

Then I frowned, biting my lip. But what was I to wish for? Lucinda had said herself that it only granted wishes of small magic. But perhaps Lucinda's idea of small magic was… _different _to those of other fairies. For once, I hoped so.

"I wish to escape from the ogres," I said aloud, experimenting. But nothing happened. "I wish to get out of this cave." Still nothing happened. I tried many wishes. I wished for someone to rescue me, for Mandy to bring me home, to make the ogres unable to eat me. But with every futile wish I made, nothing happened and disappointment and despair grew in the pit of my stomach like blocks of lead.

My head snapped up in fright. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching the cave's entrance. My body was frozen to the spot. The sound of grunting and grating stone then filled the air and abruptly the brightness of the sun's light shone directly into my eyes. I raised a hand as a shield and squinted up at the two dark shapes of ogres that were silhouetted against the light.

"Good morning, Ella." It was NiSSh. "Did you sleep well?" I had never thought that an ogre could be so diplomatic. Nevertheless, I said nothing in reply.

"Nice and tender from your rest?" said another voice, oily and smooth. I could recognise SEEf's voice anywhere. "You will make a tasty breakfast treat."

I tried not to react, but I felt my face drain of colour at his words.

"Come," NiSSh then said, apparently ignoring SEEf. "My uncle has ordered us to bring you to him."

His uncle? I was momentarily confused, but then realisation suddenly dawned. TShNOO, the leader of the ogre clan, was his uncle. I had wondered why SEEf had felt the need to justify himself to his son. It explained why SEEf did not brush him off as I was sure he would do to any other that stood in his way. NiSSh was an ogre of status. I had to hide the amused smile that suddenly wanted to crawl across my face.

"Hurry up, breakfast," SEEF growled suddenly. He reached out and grabbed my arm with such force that I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

"Father, leave her!" NiSSh said sharply. He glared at the other ogre. "TShNOO said that she was not to be harmed."

That confused me some more. They were to eat me and I was not to be harmed? What on earth was going on?

SEEf returned his look with one of his own, although his grip loosened a little. Finally, with a snarl of defiance, he shoved me away and let go of my arm so that I tumbled to the ground. The fall winded me and the horrible throbbing inside my head began again. At last I climbed back to my feet, swaying a little.

"Are you okay, Ella?" NiSSh asked me in concern.

I looked back at him through glazed eyes. "Fine," I murmured slowly. "Just fine."

"Come, then. They are waiting for us." He then turned and walked to the mouth of the cave, while I just stood there, blinking stupidly at him. He looked back at me. "Come, Ella," he ordered more forcefully.

Dully I realised my feet walked after him of their own accord. It was like they had a mind of their own.

I stepped outside. Although the air smelt terrible, it was a great relief from the growing staleness of the cave. Already I felt a little better. The sun was dreadfully hot and I had to squint against its glare, having been imprisoned in the dark for so long. It seemed around late morning or so.

I now had my first proper look at the Fens. It seemed to be located in the middle of two large cliffs and covered in dry, dusty red earth. _Blood red,_ I thought sullenly. There were numerous caves in the both cliff sides, seeming to stare down at me with gaping, sightless black eyes. A cold feeling shuddered down my spine. There were piles of bone everywhere – skeletons of both large and small animals alike littering the ground. And then there were the ogres. Again their numbers horrified me. There were so many, and the ones nearest I could see were staring transfixed at me like I was a captured fairy queen. Quickly I lowered my head as I followed SEEf, not making eye contact with anyone. I was going to be their meal. My fingers twisted the ring around and around my finger in agitation. I did not want to be eaten, but there seemed nothing I could do about it.

SEEf led us in the direction of the opposite rocky wall, dotted with yet more black caves. There were different levels of rock and paths connecting them all to one another. It looked like a giant had carved a huge maze in the cliff side. SEEf took us up one of the many stone paths. We climbed for what seemed like forever, right to the very top. Eventually we stopped outside the enormous mouth of a cave. It was situated right in the middle of the topmost caves and seemed to be the largest. I looked up and for a moment my heart stopped. On the overhanging ledge above, hundreds of ugly ogre faces leered down at me; some in curiosity while others – the majority – smiled in greedy longing. My mouth dried in terror. I tasted the salty tang of blood and realised I had chewed right through my lip.

SEEf then turned to us, giving me a particularly nasty look. "After you, my dear," he crooned in his slippery voice, gesturing to the cave with a hairy arm.

I hesitated and looked at NiSSh who nodded reassuringly. I relaxed a little. He did not seem worried. So, bracing myself, I raised my chin and walked forward, soon to be swallowed up by the cave's mouth.

My eyes took some time to adjust to its blackness. After being exposed to the bright sun, white spots of light floated in front of my face at a dizzying speed. I blinked and slowly the inside of the cave came into focus. It was not as dark as the cave I had been contained in last night, but still very dim. Nervously I twisted Lucinda's ring about my finger, eyes darting to all corners. I kept expecting an ogre to jump out from behind the slabs of rock and devour me whole. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

I jumped as I felt a heavy hand upon my shoulder. Glancing up in alarm I could just make out NiSSh's hairy features in the darkness. "Keep walking," he said, and my shaky legs obeyed.

The endless rocky walls did not change as we moved through the endless cave passage. We did not speak, the only sound coming from our noisy footsteps. My heart was pounding so loudly against my chest that it seemed deafening in the silence. Faint squeals and chatters suddenly sounded high above us. I squinted up into the shadows, but saw nothing.

"Bats," NiSSh said so unexpectedly that I jumped. "Don't worry, they're harmless and won't bother you."

"But _we_ will," SEEf growled softly from behind me. I shuddered, yet refused to look back at him.

Gradually I began to realise that the passage was growing lighter. It curved around in front of us, however, so I could not see from whence the source of light came from. Eventually we rounded the corner.

I stared in horror. There in front of us was the largest, ugliest ogre I had ever seen before in my life! He was at least a full head taller than SEEf and his body was large, muscular and powerful looking. He was seated upon a large rock slab that served as a throne of sorts at the back of the cave, flanked by four ogres that stood in pairs on either side of him. Small holes in the walls of rock let in bright, steady streams of light, which illuminated the enthroned ogre. His beady black eyes narrowed as he watched us come forward. Watched _me_!

"Stop, Ella," NiSSh commanded as we drew closer. I stopped, still staring in undisguised fear at the ogre in front of us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both NiSSh and SEEf bow low before him. I did nothing, merely stood and gaped at him like a fish. This had to be TShNOO, the leader of the ogres – and NiSSh's uncle.

"Rise," he said in a deep, grunting voice, which I recognised from the night before, although his eyes were locked on my face and did not waver. He regarded me silently, watching with a thoughtful look. I had never seen an ogre look thoughtful before. It was a strange sight.

"Ella of Frell," he then said and my heart resumed its frantic beating. "Ogre-tamer, tell me why I should not allow you to be eaten?"

What?

I blinked at him in astonishment. "I – er…pardon?" I managed to choke out at last.

His eyes flickered. Was it amusement? The look was gone too quickly for me to tell. "You are polite, Ogre-tamer, but slow," he said solemnly, although SEEf and a few of the ogres surrounding him laughed throatily. "I am giving you a chance to live, although I know I should not. You have assisted in the capture of eight of my ogres. Your human friends have kept us prisoner, feeding us but scraps while we remained captured, and insulting us from the moment when the sun rises, to the time when it sleeps."

"Then why give her a chance to live at all?" SEEf growled suddenly. Looking at him, I trembled as I saw the malice burning in his eyes. "Give her to me, for it was me she wronged, and I will see that she gets the punishment she deserves."

"QUIET!" TShNOO roared suddenly, and so loudly that I felt the ground vibrate beneath me. I almost toppled over in my terror. "It is not your place to tell me what I should and should not do." SEEf grunted, and fell into a sullen silence, glaring at me all the while as if it were entirely my fault. Yet in a way I suppose it was.

"So, Ogre-tamer," TShNOO said, turning back to look at me with his beady eyes, "tell me why should you be allowed to live?"

My mouth was so dry that it hurt when I swallowed in nervousness. He was not going to kill me – that is, if I managed to come up with a good enough reason. But I had no time to wonder why he was doing this. From the way the ogre was looking at me, I could tell that he was quickly running out of patience.

But what could I say?

A hundred thoughts must have crossed churned through my mind in those few silent seconds. Desperation began clawing at the edges of my thoughts as I struggled to come up with something – anything – that could save my life. But mostly, all I could think of were the people I would never see again. Char, Areida, Father, Mandy… _Mandy!_

Suddenly an idea came to me.

It was incredibly risky, but I had no choice. Straightening with a sudden burst of precarious confidence, I raised my head and looked the ogre directly in the eye. "TShNOO, leader and ruler of the ogres," I began in a clear strong voice in Ogrese, "you have very kindly and generously offered me a chance to save myself, even when it seems that in your eyes I do not deserve a show of such benevolence. Nevertheless, I _do_ have a reason as to why you should let me live – for I feel that it would be of great service to you."

There was silence as I paused, although my heat was beating so loudly that I was sure every ogre in the room could hear it. However, and to my complete surprise, I saw interest flare within the ogre leader's eyes.

"Go on," he said – a command I had to obey even if I hadn't wanted to.

Fortunately, speaking and surviving were the only two things I cared about at that moment; but it all depended on whether what I was about to do next worked or not.

"A great service I can bring to your clan, and that would be…" Sweat from the nervousness I felt formed on my upper lip. _Please work_, I prayed silently.

And then, as quietly as I could, I murmured the words that could either doom me or save me: "I wish for my magic book."


	5. To Impress an Ogre

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Been meaning to get this up for a while now, but I somehow kept thinking that it wasn't really finished. It's a bit short compared to the other chapters, but I figure everyone will live :)

Oh, and just a small minor change - I didn't realise that SEEf was actually NiSSh's father (not the ogre leader as I originally wrote). So yeah, just made TShNOO his uncle instead :)

Review responses down the bottom! Yay!

------

**Chapter 5: To Impress an Ogre**

Nothing happened.

I began to tremble clutching my hands behind my back to hide the fact that I was shaking. No, it couldn't end like this. It couldn't.

Then someone giggled. I frowned, looking about me in confusion. The ugly ogre faces staring back at me were serious, expectant or greedy. None of them looked as if they were capable of laughter at the moment, and it also seemed as if none of them had heard it either. It had also been a high-pitched laughter. Ogre laughter was deep and grunting, even wheezing as TShNOO's had been.

The laughter had been from someone else.

My hands were clammy with fear. I licked my lips, somehow noticing one of the ogres standing to TShNOO's left doing the same. My heart exploded in a beating frenzy.

Then I heard the giggle again. What _was_ that?

You're so funny!

I frowned. "What?" I said aloud.

TShNOO appeared startled but the look was quickly replaced by one of growing impatience and annoyance. "Your answer, Ogre-tamer?"

I swallowed nervously. He had practically growled the words. "I'm sorry. I… er, allow me to begin again.

"_Oh, all right, _the squeaky voice said, suddenly sounding sulky and bored_. Fine. Take it._

My nose itched and I sneezed. Suddenly my hands began to feel like they were being tickled with downy feathers, faint at first and then becoming more firm. Something was being pressed into my hands. I almost fell over at the unexpected weight. The tickling stopped and all at once I realised that I now carried my magic book.

But my astonishment faded rapidly when I remembered where I was, and whom I was with. Yet now that my bargaining tool had somehow been delivered to me, my confidence began slowly rebuilding itself.

My back straightened and my head came up. "What is it that I can bring to your clan?" I said, my voice innocent yet firm. "Why, this of course."

I brought out the magic book from behind my back and immediately there were several loud grunts of shock and surprise. Nevertheless, my eyes never left TShNOO. He too looked surprised, and more importantly, very interested. It all depended on the ogre leader. From the looks of it, my plan was working.

"Only fairies can do magic," the large ogre said, his beady eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I've never eaten a fairy," growled SEEf from somewhere off to my left. "But I'm sure they would taste delicious."

"I am not a fairy," I replied mildly, ignoring SEEf as best I could. "But I _am_ a friend of the fairies. I have fairy blood."

"She speaks true?" TShNOO said to one of the ogres standing next to his throne.

The ogre he spoke to looked at me long and hard. Finally he nodded. "She's speaks true," he confirmed. But I was puzzled. I knew that ogres knew all your secrets just by looking at you. Why would TShNOO need someone else to use this talent if he already had it?

I shoved away my confusion. I couldn't afford to ask these questions of myself while my life was at stake.

Hurriedly I continued on. "I have also been living with a very powerful fairy. She has taught me many things." I didn't specify that those 'many things' weren't anything to do with magic.

"Your magic tricks are entertaining," the ogre leader rumbled at last, "but I can scarcely see that as a reason for passing up a human meal."

I smiled, hoping that I looked more confident than I felt. This was where it became difficult. "Oh, my magic tricks are not the reason I'm offering to keep my life. I am offering something of a more beneficial nature. I'm offering your clan my services" – I paused – "as your cook."

An dumbfounded silence met my words. I was certain every single ogre could hear my thumping heart.

"Our cook," TShNOO then said at last, sounding doubtful.

I nodded firmly. "Yes. Your cook. The fairy I told you about taught me a great deal of cooking skills. I was a cook's helper. I can prepare dishes that you can only dream of! I can roast meat until it's crisp and brown, boil it until it's soft and tender, and flavour it with spices until your mouth waters for more."

"And what's that in your hands?" he asked, pointing to my fairy book.

I pretended to be indignant. "Well, you can't expect a cook to be without her trusty recipe book, can you? It contains all the delicious meals I can make so that I may never forget them." The ogres were still looking dubious so I went on. "Just think. You spend _all_ day hunting for something to eat. By the time you finally do catch something, you are simply too worn out to cook it properly. You have tasted cooked meat, yes?" There were a few nods. "And you have to agree that it tastes better cooked than raw, yes?" More nods. "Then this is where I come in: I will cook your meals for you so you don't have to. I will make it taste like nothing you've ever had before. All that I promise you, in exchange for my life."

There was a thoughtful pause as TShNOO considered my offer. I sneaked a look around me and was surprised to see that _all_ of the ogres were looking pensive. Even SEEf.

"What can you cook?" TShNOO suddenly asked in a queer-sounding voice.

"All kinds of dishes," I said, keeping my voice light and cheerful. "Dishes fit to grace a king's table."

"Food fit for a king…" he murmured. He rubbed the bristles on his chin thoughtfully. His face then did something funny, which had me confused for a moment but then I realised he was only trying to raise an eyebrow. His mouth twisted into a poor imitation of an amused smirk, exposing his off-white fangs. It made him look rabid. "A _human_ king, yes?"

"Yes, but you will find that that is easily remedied." My stomach lurched at the thought but I kept smiling, my cheeks aching with the effort.

There was silence as TShNOO considered my offer. My heart pounded like a drum.

"This is a strange bargain, Ogre-tamer, but an interesting one," the ogre leader said finally. A peculiar light flashed in his eyes. "However, I cannot agree to anything unless you give us a demonstration of your… talents."

I inclined my head in a sort of half-bow. "Only give me the ingredients I need and I promise you a sample of my skills." I then met the ogre leader's narrow-eyed gaze. "Do we have a deal? My life for my skills as your cook."

"_If_ you do as you say, and _if_ the food pleases me then yes, we do."

There was the sound of low grunting from all around as the other ogres present muttered to each other about their leader's decision. I could feel sweat on my upper lip, although I refrained from wiping it away. I could not afford to appear less than confident.

My thoughts then flew back to the strange laughter I had heard, and after, the squeaky voice. Who had it been? I listened again, but the only sounds I could hear were from the ogres.

I almost started as TShNOO then rose from his throne. Immediately the grunting and muttering ceased. All eyes trained on him expectantly. But the ogre leader didn't look at them. He was looking at me.

"You have a day to prepare, Ogre-tamer," he growled at last. "Tonight we will see if you are as good as your word. My nephew, NiSSh, will see that you get the things you need." A cruel smile then tugged the corners of his mouth. "But if you fail, know that I personally will rip out your throat."

My eyes involuntarily flicked to SEEf as he let out a throaty chuckle. He licked his lips, beady eyes gleaming with greedy longing. It felt has if he had wrapped his hand around my heart and squeezed. In that moment I pushed my fear to one side and became more determined than ever.

I could not fail.

------

Review responses:

**awaiting impatient person:** thankee heaps ;)

**NazgulQueen13:** yeah, I know I should update more often... but I'm really shocking like that. My only excuse is no time - which is a really pathetic one hehehe. And fear not - I ALWAYS enjoy your stories! Never doubt it for a moment. But I'm almost as bad at reviewing as I am at updating! Oops.

**Tayk:** thanks for pointing that out to me. I can't believe I missed it! As you can see, I've changed it. Thanks again!

**sophianwin:** thank you. I'm happy that you liked it.

**Lunaceress:** lol I liked your guesswork :) Was this what you were expecting? I thought this was the most fitting way to go. By the way, what's going on with YOUR stories? Hmm? HMM? ;)

**blue-hello-kitty:** thanks

**JoeyStar:** lol hey dude! I so totally agree about first person - so normally I'm not a big fan. But hey, the entire story was told in first so I wasn't given an option :) I'm really happy that you liked and thanks for taking the time to read it! Hope your own stories are going well and I PROMISE to email you soon! I swear! By the way, we really need to kickstart our joint fics again. They ROCKED.

**RoseGoddess9:** hehehe. Yes, I do have a few surprises with the ring. Not a complete plan, but I hope it will be unexpected. I've left a few clues along the way - can you spot them? Be sure to tell me if stuff doesn't sit or flow very well. I'm not so good with picking up on it. Am so happy that you're enjoying it! And thanks for taking the time to leave a review. Hope you liked this chapter.

**SoraWestler:** oh dear... I feel like the worst friend. I haven't emailed you in AGES! I guess my laziness is currently winning over my integrity. Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! But hey - thanks for your comments and I hope you liked this. Will email! PROMISE!

**livingdead2010:** lol here you go. Satisfy? And what are you talking about? cliffie's are GREAT!

**InnocentAngel14:** hi Nadia :) You know, I've discovered our name is a lot more common than I thought! I've met so many it's insane!

**Metaphorical:** hey there! lol I'm so glad you like my work. It's always good to know that you have a fan :P Plus being reassured that what you write doesn't suck lol - which is my constant fear. Looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter!

**Goldilocks31890:** lol enthusiasm is a great confidence booster :) here you go.


End file.
